


The Morning After

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied Smut, Multi, Polyamorous Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Prompt: Waking up the morning after the first time. Poly Gibbs/Jen/Abby





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Abby's POV. OCs are mine.

The morning after her first time, she’d woken up in Melody Johnson’s dorm room with the young woman nowhere to be found. It had been a Saturday, 23 degrees and sunny; there was no note, and after she’d dressed and saw herself out, she’d been confused. All the movies and TV shows spouted how you were supposed to wake in your lover’s arms. It wasn’t that she was expecting that, but she hadn’t anticipated the complete disappearing act either; Melody had avoided her the rest of the semester.

The morning after her second time, she’d woken up in Dr. Andrews’ living room, the man’s weight keeping her against the couch. It was a Sunday, 60 degrees. He hadn’t been her Physics professor that year, but still, it was frowned about sleeping with students, even if she was in her PhD program. There was no offer for breakfast or coffee, but at least he hadn’t avoided her. Still, she had felt used.

Over the years, she’d had countless relationships, much better than her first two, and she generally loved every second of them. But the morning after the first time was always rough, even without her two month rule.

She was always an early riser, even as a kid. She learned to survive on minimal sleep and was usually up before most of her bedmates. When she entered into her relationship with Gibbs and Jen, she expected no different. Except there was a major difference. For one, there was no expectation of sex. She knew they’d had sex before, not just with each other, but they didn’t expect her to jump into bed with them. They were just three people who worked together, went home together, slept in the same bed together; in most cases, they even woke up around the same time; that last one still made her a bit giddy. They shared frustrations and emotions, and it felt right. A few kisses here or there but never anything she felt uncomfortable with; it wasn’t that she would’ve been uncomfortable having sex with them; they were just showing that they respected her boundaries. The entire experience as a whole was new to her, as she’d been monogamous all her life, and she was pretty sure it was the same for them as well.

The night she felt ready to take the next step, she wanted it to be special. She had wanted to plan it out. Of course, life had other plans. It was raining, 36 degrees, and the case was long and troubling. She’d gone over so many crime scene photos and evidence that when she’d gotten home, the first thing she wanted to do was shower. She was slow about it, methodical, giving herself time to relax, to wash away the dirt and grime of the day. She blow-dried her hair, leaving it down as she dried off and removed the rest of her makeup. Rain splattered loudly against the windows.

When she enters the bedroom, a robe tied tight around her waist, she hesitates. She was completely ready to take the next step. Except, her loves were already situated in bed, relaxed under the covers, the lamp illuminating case files that they were reading. Maybe this was a bad night. But then their eyes flickered up to her, and warmth shoots through her body at the heat in their gazes, and she starts to the bed as they set case files aside. Falling in between them, she feels their fingers trail innocently along her robe. She kisses Gibbs first, feeling Jen reaching for the knot in her robe, kissing her bare shoulder.

There’s no doubt as she pulls at their clothes, letting the robe fall, and then there’s a tangled mess of limbs and her thoughts become lost in a haze of desire. But she doesn’t mind, gives herself over to pleasure and her lovers.

She was a sexual person by nature, and they understood that in ways that had initially frightened her. How could they know what she needed before she even asked?

Past experience taught her not to expect anything, yet she was always expecting to wake up with the bed empty or her lovers turned away from her. She didn’t know what she would do if they wanted to talk; she wasn’t prepared for that.

* * *

 

She wakes to fingers running through her hair, the smell of coffee. She blinks sleepily, catching sight of the sun just starting to peek through the curtains. A second hand joins the exploration as fingers trail not-so-innocently along her side. She shifts, opening her eyes. They’re cuddled up on either side of her, sipping coffee, a hand touching her in some way. She blinks again, feels Jen’s hand shift from her side to her stomach.

“Time is it?” she asks, and then covers her mouth to stifle a yawn.

“Sunrise,” Gibbs replies, still running his fingers through her hair.

“Mmm,” she acknowledges.

Jen grins softly around her coffee mug, “Still not awake?”

“Still tired.”

“Good,” Gibbs remarks with a self-satisfied smirk, and she blushes despite herself.

“I just meant…”

“We tired you out,” Jen finishes with a pleased smile.

“We went to bed like 3 hours ago.” She counters.

“You didn’t seem worried about that.” Jen replies.

“You’re both horrible.”

They both chuckle at that, and Gibbs replies with a swift, “That's not what you said last night.”

“Oh my God,” she mutters.

“You said that last night,” Jen smirks outright, her hand trailing along her hip again. “A lot.”

The blush creeps along her neck, and Gibbs smiles softly, “Coffee is downstairs if you want a cup.”

“Coffee sounds good right now,” she mutters.

He presses a kiss to her head before heading towards the bedroom door, and she’s both relieved and disappointed that he’s wearing a pair of boxer briefs. Jen chuckles softly at the conflicting emotions on her face. When Gibbs returns a couple minutes later, a mug of coffee in his hands, she smiles, sipping at it. She relaxes between them again as they pick up their discarded files from last night, enjoying the silence.

This was what she was looking for, she realized. Nothing awkward or too complex. Just the perfect balance. They were the perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
